


Long Term Storage

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Long Term Storage

Sam folded the clothes neatly, ordering them into categories. Shirts, jackets, t-shirts, jeans.

He saved everything; even jeans with the holes in the back pocket corners, faded Metallica and Zeppelin shirts that were barely readable.

They’d only thrown away the clothes Dean had worn when …

 He piled them gently into cardboard boxes lined with plastic wrapping. They looked neat and ordered there, safe and protected against the elements. Patches of plaids and denims beamed up cheerfully from the closet.

Sam reached into the boxes, unfolded everything, and shoved them all back in.

Bobby wasn’t around to see him lose it.


End file.
